Drivers and passengers in automotive vehicles often place articles such as bags, purses, briefcases, computer cases and purses on the forward facing seat or on the horizontal seating surface of an otherwise unoccupied vehicle seats. Very often the driver places an article on the passenger seat for access during driving. Accordingly, these articles are often placed on the unoccupied front passenger seat or other seats when the vehicle is parked and are left there when the vehicle is in motion. While parked the articles pose no difficulty but that is not necessarily the situation when the vehicle is in motion.
Aware that articles might shift while the vehicle is in motion some drivers and passengers attempt to overcome this concern by using the conventional belt system to secure the article to the seat. However, the conventional belt is not configured to retain such articles in the vehicle seat. Accordingly, what is required is a retention system such as a tethering system that is adaptive to new or existing stowage items that is simple, intuitive, and low cost. This tethering system should also provide additional control and organization of stowage items during vehicle use.